Na Ilha de Andrômeda
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Enviados à Ilha de Andrômeda em busca da armadura de Cefeu, Shun e June dão outro passo em sua relação... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Bem, aqui apresentando uma nova oneshot sobre o meu casal favorito... que inclui o meu primeiro lemon, ou tentativa de lemon. Eu aviso por precaução, mas ainda acho que ficou muito light. De qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Claro, Saint Seiya não me pertence.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "En la Isla de Andrómeda", de, Lallen. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**NA ILHA DE ANDRÔMEDA**

_**I**_

Voltar era estranho. Especialmente voltar naquelas circunstâncias. Shun lembrou-se da temperatura da ilha, lembrou-se daquela terrível sensação que se espalhava pela sua garganta toda vez que respirava o ar, lembrou-se da dureza do solo e dos sons perturbadores que saíam das pedras, provavelmente pequenos animais se escondendo.

Mas, assim como as condições da ilha continuavam sendo as mesmas, ele não acreditava no quanto todo o resto havia mudado. Para começar, a Ilha de Andrômeda tinha se tornado um lugar silencioso e inquietante, em contraste com a ilha cheia de aprendizes da qual ele se lembrava.

Não havia ninguém ali. Havia apenas ele e sua antiga companheira de treinamento, embora a situação de ambos também tivesse mudado.

\- Está... está tão silenciosa...

A voz de June o fez voltar à realidade. A jovem, despida de sua máscara, olhava para a ilha sem conseguir disfarçar o horror. Shun não quis perguntar, mas tinha quase certeza de que, em sua mente, vinham as lembranças daquele ataque que ele não tinha presenciado.

\- Você está bem ? Talvez vir aqui não tenha sido uma boa idéia.

June negou com a cabeça.

\- E deixar a armadura do mestre aqui, sozinha ? Eu não teria me perdoado.

Shun olhou-a discretamente. Embora uma parte de sua mente estivesse ocupada pensando em suas próprias lembranças na ilha, nem todas particularmente agradáveis, e na armadura de Cefeu, que estava esperando para ser recuperada... outra parte dele não podia deixar de pensar na jovem ao seu lado.

\- Nesse caso, vamos procurá-la... ela não pode estar muito longe daqui.

Em suas lembranças, ver o rosto da jovem seria impensável: mil vezes Albiore lhe dissera que o rosto de uma amazona é o seu segredo mais bem guardado, revelado apenas a quem está prestes a ser assassinado ou a quem ela jurou amar. Shun tinha crescido com a certeza de que nunca veria o rosto dela.

Quando criança, ele tinha desenvolvido uma boa habilidade para entendê-la pelo seu tom de voz, pelos seus movimentos. Conseguia compreendê-la melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa em toda a ilha... e, agora, com o seu rosto revelado, ele continuava a se surpreender com quão linda ela era. Ele gostava de contemplar-lhe as expressões, as mudanças em seu rosto, os seus olhos brilhantes.

June segurou-lhe a mão e pôs-se a andar insistentemente. Shun por pouco não tropeçou devido à força com que ela o puxava, então pensou que provavelmente June queria finalizar essa missão sem demora.

Afinal, enquanto eles andavam, mais e mais lembranças jorravam em suas mentes.

Enquanto eles caminhavam juntos até o centro da ilha, onde provavelmente a armadura de Cefeu tinha decidido repousar, eles não conseguiam deixar de se sentir nervosos. Era a primeira vez em muitos meses que estavam tão sozinhos.

Normalmente eles ficavam no Santuário, onde quase todos eram conhecidos (principalmente Shun), onde havia uma agitação terrível e barulhenta o tempo todo, e onde qualquer conhecido, a qualquer momento, podia atrapalhar.

Eles tinham chegado à ilha em um pequeno iate, emprestado pela companhia de Saori. Na verdade, a missão era muito simples: eles tinham de levar de volta a armadura de Cefeu, para que Mu a checasse. Ao longo da viagem, eles passariam a noite no iate e depois voltariam.

Saori decidiu enviar apenas os dois, afirmando que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Ikki não achou graça em enviarem o irmão mais novo com a namorada, mas tudo foi tão rápido que ele não teve muito tempo para protestar. Para June, por outro lado, a idéia de ficar a sós com Shun por tanto tempo a entusiasmava.

* * *

_**II**_

\- Ai !

June caiu, surpresa, devido a uma dor aguda no tornozelo esquerdo. Shun imediatamente voltou os passos até a namorada, assustado com o seu grito. Antes dele chegar, a amazona lançou um ataque para um dos lados.

\- Você está bem ? O que houve ?

June indicou, com a mão ainda trêmula, um pequeno corpo a alguns centímetros de distância. Ao se virar, Shun viu uma pequena serpente, como as que abundavam por toda a ilha, estendida e inerte no chão.

\- É...?

\- Ela me mordeu... diabos... eu não lembrava que doía tanto.

A amazona de Camaleão mordeu o lábio, com mais dores do que gostaria de reconhecer.

\- Mas... você está bem ? Essa serpente...?

\- Não é venenosa, se é isso o que lhe preocupa. Mestre Albiore me disse que essas serpentes não têm um veneno de verdade... só doem as suas mordidas.

\- Você tem certeza ?

\- S...sim, eu não vou demorar para me recuperar. Acredite, eu já conheço essas mordidas. Você se lembra de quão inquieta eu era nesta ilha ? O tempo todo eu me deparava com aquelas serpentes.

Shun agachou-se até ela e, para surpresa da amazona, segurou-lhe o tornozelo esquerdo nas mãos. O cavaleiro constatou que a serpente tinha deixado uma marca bastante impressionante. Enquanto Shun perguntava-se o que fazer, já que a amazona visivelmente não podia andar naquele momento, June sentia o seu coração bater mais rápido.

A delicadeza com que as suas mãos quentes seguravam-lhe o tornozelo...

\- Acho que o melhor a fazer é levá-la de volta ao iate.

\- Eh ?... Você acha que é necessário ? Eu já te disse que não é venenosa, e...

\- Eu prefiro deixá-la no barco até passar a dor. É melhor você não andar mais até se recuperar. Além do mais, não custa nada desinfetar a ferida.

June estava prestes a protestar até perceber que Shun pretendia carregá-la nos braços, exatamente como quando eles se conheceram, antes da terrível batalha das Doze Casas. O cavaleiro levantou-a e foi andando até o iate.

* * *

_**III**_

Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam na cabine do iate, e Shun terminou de pôr algumas bandagens no tornozelo dela. Por fim, o cavaleiro sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, antes de dizer-lhe que iria atrás da armadura e que não demoraria muito.

June respondeu quase automaticamente, ainda pensando em como ele estivera perto dela por alguns minutos.

A amazona ficou sozinha. Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, enquanto ela olhava para o curativo improvisado em seu tornozelo.

Era sua imaginação, ou realmente o seu coração batia com mais força quando ele a tocava ?

Suas mãos realmente eram agradáveis.

Se eles eram um casal... não deveriam fazer aquilo que era normal entre casais ? Quando duas pessoas se amavam tanto, em algum momento desejavam a proximidade uma da outra, de uma forma muito diferente da proximidade com qualquer outra pessoa.

Shun era um homem. Ele devia ter esse tipo de desejo, certo ? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele era tão inocente que a amazona se perguntou se o pensamento de se aproximar dela ao menos tinha lhe passado pela cabeça.

Talvez isso não o interessasse.

\- E se ele realmente quer, mas não sabe como dizer ? - perguntou ela, em voz alta. Seu tornozelo, gradualmente, doía menos; ela olhou com um sorriso para o curativo nele.

Ela definitivamente o queria, tinha certeza... talvez Shun sentisse o mesmo por ela.

Diante dela, apareceu a opção de tomar, ela mesma, a iniciativa. Talvez ser uma amazona não se tratasse apenas de lutar.

* * *

_**IV**_

Shun não demorou muito a encontrar a armadura. Como imaginavam, Cefeu tinha se instalado perto de uma grande formação rochosa, muito perto da cabana em que Albiore costumava ficar. Enquanto se aproximava da armadura e começava a carregar a caixa, ele percebeu que preferia não ficar muito tempo por ali.

Coitado do seu mestre.

Ainda se lembrava dele, com toda aquela amabilidade e nobreza. Era melhor não pensar muito naquilo. Suspirou e começou a voltar, dizendo a si mesmo que, no momento, o importante era saber como June estava.

Por mais que ela lhe garantisse que fora apenas uma mordida, ele não podia deixar de sentir-se preocupado.

A caixa da armadura brilhava sob o Sol, que aos poucos se escondia por trás das montanhas Ele observou a árida paisagem. Gostaria que June estivesse melhor.

Um estranho pensamento começou a aparecer em sua mente. June tinha tornozelos bonitos. Ele não tinha se dado conta disso.

Com a armadura carregada nas costas, ele continuou caminhando até o iate. Agora que a missão estava praticamente concluída, só lhe restava retornar com June. Ao chegar, ele entrou na cabine, deixou a caixa no chão, e olhou, hesitante, para a porta que o separava dela.

Por um instante, sua mente lembrou-se dos pensamentos que tivera quando a jovem descobriu o tornozelo. Sua pele era muito macia... seria tão macia assim no resto do corpo ?

O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça, subitamente envergonhado. O que ele estava pensando ? Sim, June era sua namorada, mas ele geralmente não tinha esse tipo de dúvida.

Mais especificamente...ele decidira não ter esse tipo de dúvida. Não achava correto. E, além do mais, pensar nisso deixava-o um pouco assustado.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo... com tanto treinamento, June acabara ficando com uma silhueta muito bonita.

O que havia de tão terrível em querer vê-la ?

* * *

_**V**_

Ela olhou discretamente para o seu tornozelo nu. Uma pequena marca avermelhada atestava o local onde havia sido ferida, mas o ferimento parecia tão diminuto que poderia muito bem ter sido causado há um mês ao invés de dois dias.

June estava penteando os cabelos.

\- Ainda dói ?

Ela virou-se para ele, interrompendo a sua tarefa de desembaraçar os cabelos.

\- Hm ? Não, na verdade não. Acho que meu tornozelo já sarou - ela sorriu - Obrigada pela sua atenção.

Ele retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, embora sua mente não estivesse em paz. Isso tinha acontecido há apenas algumas horas... algumas horas repletas de dúvidas. Ele tinha chegado à conclusão que a desejava.

\- De... de nada, não foi nada.

Ele sentia-se realmente estranho, mas não conseguia evitar. Dos pés à cabeça, ele gostava dela. E não gostava dela apenas fisicamente; ouvi-la falar, passar o tempo com ela, sua personalidade, seus pontos de vista.

Ele desejava-a completamente.

June tinha voltado a desembaraçar os cabelos, em seus próprios pensamentos que não eram muito diferentes dos de Shun, embora o cavaleiro não soubesse.

Shun percebeu que aquele era o último dia que teria para ficar totalmente a sós com ela. No dia seguinte eles voltariam ao Santuário, deixando a Ilha de Andrômeda para trás e voltando ao lar onde estavam todos os seus conhecidos.

Ela voltaria novamente para o recinto das amazonas e ele, ao templo de Virgem.

Ela, cercada pelas amazonas e em um local proibido para os homens, ele morando com Shaka de Virgem, que não aceitaria que a jovem fosse visitá-lo, a menos que evidenciasse intenções realmente inocentes. E, além do mais, havia Ikki. Seu irmão, a quem tanto amava, mas que sempre se mantinha desconfiado com relação a June.

Se ele queria tentar alguma coisa, se queria mudar alguma coisa, tinha que ser naquela noite.

Preso em suas próprias reflexões, ele não percebeu que June estava olhando-o atentamente. A amazona estava procurando um modo de deixar claros os seus desejos: se não o fizesse naquela noite, seria muito mais difícil encontrar outra ocasião.

No dia seguinte, eles voltariam para casa, e ela não tinha idéia de como poderia conseguir uma ocasião como essa. Ela sabia que Marin e Shaina tinham se tornado experts em fugir do recinto para se encontrarem com Aioria e com Seiya, mas June não se considerava tão hábil para esse tipo de coisa.

Até que conseguisse imitar suas companheiras de batalhas, precisaria de uma situação em que ela e Shun estivessem a sós.

Como aproveitar aquela ocasião ?

Enquanto Shun terminava de arrumar algumas coisas em sua cama, a amazona de Camaleão teve uma idéia. Uma idéia que, aliás, surgiu de uma dúvida genuína.

\- Ei, Shun, você realmente foi atingido pela Rosa Sangrenta do cavaleiro de Peixes ?

Shun virou-se para ela, intrigado com a pergunta. Embora June estivesse acostumada perguntar-lhe muitas coisas sobre tudo o que ele havia vivido no passado, ele não esperava por esse tipo de assunto naquele momento. Por um instante ele deixou de lado os pensamentos sobre ela.

\- Eu não gosto muito de lembrar, mas sim. Acho... acho que, dos ataques que recebi, foi um dos mais desagradáveis. Por quê ?

\- Eu estava me perguntando... o ataque deixou alguma cicatriz ?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda levou instintivamente uma mão até onde ele tinha recebido o ataque.

Acho que sim. Por quê ?

June hesitou em continuar falando, mas finalmente lembrou-se de que era uma amazona e que era tolice estar tão hesitante. Já que havia tomado uma decisão, ela tinha que ir até o fim.

-...Você poderia me mostrar ?

* * *

_**VI **_

Ele não sabia porque tinha aceitado. Um ambiente extremamente desconfortável se instalara entre ambos desde o momento em que tirara a camisa, e ainda se perguntava se a amazona estava realmente curiosa sobre a sua cicatriz.

Que, de qualquer forma, ele disse a si mesmo, era uma cicatriz muito pequena. Se não fosse pela lembrança desagradável, não haveria maior interesse. Talvez June estivesse curiosa sobre as batalhas pelas quais ele passara.

\- É realmente uma cicatriz muito pequena.

Ele realmente sentia-se muito nervoso. Ao contrário de seus companheiros, ele não estava acostumado a mostrar-se sem camisa, muito menos na frente de June. Ele não costumava treinar assim, como quase todo mundo no Santuário.

Ele notou que os olhos dela tinham se arregalado bastante.

\- Há algo errado ?

\- Não, nada - a amazona negou com a cabeça, enquanto Shun se perguntava o que ele deveria dizer.

Ele ficou bastante surpreso quando ela se aproximou dele e passou uma mão pelo seu peito. O cavaleiro, nesse momento, finalmente entendeu que June não tinha nenhum especial interesse em sua cicatriz. Pelo menos não apenas nela.

\- Eu posso sentir os seus músculos !

Se Shun já estava nervoso há alguns segundos, com essa frase ele conseguiu atingir um novo nível de nervosismo. Ele nunca tinha ouvido isso em sua vida. Quer dizer... ele estava acostumado a ser chamado de magro e, comparando com os seus companheiros, o seu tipo físico definitivamente não era dos mais fortes.

A doce carícia da amazona lhe deu calafrios.

Se June já o tinha visto sem camisa, ele não poderia pedir o mesmo ?

Descobrindo o desejo em seus olhos, a amazona deixou-se cair preguiçosamente sobre a cama, sorrindo para Shun, deixando o seu corpo relaxar sobre o cobertor.

\- June ?

\- Você pode desabotoá-lo ?

Shun balançou a cabeça nervosamente, então a amazona levantou-se o bastante para desabotoar o próprio sutiã. Depois, voltou à sua posição inicial, ainda perguntando-se de onde ela tinha tirado coragem para fazê-lo. Por sua vez, o cavaleiro testemunhou a cena bastante surpreso.

Sua camisa estava desabotoada, embora não totalmente aberta. Ela olhou para ele, esperando o que ele faria a seguir, então o cavaleiro conduziu timidamente uma das mãos à barriga dela, tocando-lhe a pele com curiosidade.

A pele da jovem era macia e cálida. Ele deixou que a sua mão se apropriasse daquela calidez e daquela maciez, sentindo a respiração dela sob o seu toque e o ligeiro movimento do seu corpo. June olhava-o, curiosa, o que só o deixava mais nervoso.

Ela não tinha certeza do que sentia. O simples roçar da mão dele despertava um monte de sentimentos confusos em sua cabeça, mas ela não queria detê-lo. Na verdade, queria que ele continuasse.

Ele podia ouvir-lhe a respiração. Subiu lentamente a mão pelo abdômen da amazona até que, com um pouco de certeza, alcançou-lhe os seios. Bem quando ele conseguiu distinguir as curvas do seu corpo, quis afastar a mão, envergonhado, mas ela segurou-lhe a mão, mantendo-a onde estava.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto as mãos dele exploravam e descobriam-lhe os seios. Shun engoliu em seco: ele nunca tinha visto uma garota nua,e a visão lhe tirava o fôlego: os seios dela eram lindos, redondos e macios.

Ele passeou os dedos por sua pele, levado por um instinto que não entendia direito, adorando sentir as batidas de seu coração. Percorreu repetidas vezes os seios dela, notando que a respiração dela estava começando a acelerar.

June jamais permitira que alguém a tocasse daquele modo. Mas a mão do jovem acariciava-a docemente, quente e delicada. Ela deixou escapar um gemido, enquanto ele concentrava as carícias em um dos mamilos dela.

\- É... tão... bom...

Ela decidiu abandonar-se a essas novas sensações. O cavaleiro não sabia o que pensar, pois sua mente estava entre o nervosismo e um desejo que ele não controlava. Ele percebeu que queria ouvi-la gemer novamente daquele modo.

Aproximou-se mais dela até ficar quase sobre o seu corpo, e inclinou a cabeça para alcançar-lhe os lábios. Nunca June lhe parecera tão bela e, embora estivesse muito nervoso, ele não queria (nem podia) recuar.

Ele beijou-a ternamente, sem parar de tocá-la.

Assim que se separaram, ela olhou-o nos olhos.

-...Por favor... me beije.

Shun não entendeu o que ela quis dizer até que ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, a junção do pescoço com os ombros, beijou-a bem no meio dos seios e finalmente deixou que sua boca acariciasse os mesmos lugares que sua mão acariciara anteriormente.

Ele ouviu-a gemer outra vez, aumentando o seu desejo. Era estranho ouvir aquela voz, que ele conhecia tão bem, naquela situação.

Deixou que as mãos descessem pelo corpo da jovem, até seus quadris, suas pernas, enquanto experimentava o sabor daquele pele trêmula sob os seus lábios. June acariciou-lhe os ombros, os cabelos, como se o incentivasse a continuar.

A doce carícia de seus lábios durou um bom tempo, embora ela não quisesse que ele parasse.

Shun finalmente levantou a cabeça até ela e beijou-a na testa, depois nos lábios, deixando que sua boca acariciasse a dela. Embora tudo o que ele sentia fosse novo, naquele momento, o seu corpo deixava cada vez mais claro o que fazer.

\- Você está corado.

A voz da jovem fez com que ele se desconcentrasse por um instante.

\- Você também !

\- Sério ?

\- Sério !

June estava com as bochechas enrubescidas, mas ele não estava realmente pensando nisso. Estava preocupado por talvez ela não querer continuar, como o seu corpo ditava, mas, para sua surpresa, foi ela quem abriu o zíper da calça.

Ele demorou um pouco para se livrar do que restava das roupas, assim como ela. Nenhum dos dois ousou demorar olhando o corpo um do outro, entre a vergonha e os impulsos que os atravessavam.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos, sentindo-se, por um lado com medo, e, por outro, ansioso demais para continuar. June estava na mesma situação e não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco antes de abrir um pouco mais as pernas, permitindo que ele continuasse.

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de posicionar-se entre elas e deixar que o quadril direcionasse o seu membro para dentro dela. Os braços dela cercaram-no com força, agarrando-se às suas costas e, em meio ao prazer que começava a ofuscar a sua mente, o cavaleiro se perguntou se ele a estava machucando.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço da mesma forma, sentindo-se dentro dela, e sentindo o quão quente e agradável era o seu corpo. Empurrou uma vez, deixando que essa forte sensação lhe preenchesse o corpo, mas a voz dela impediu-o de continuar.

\- E...espere ! Só um pouco.

\- O... - o cavaleiro levantou-se sobre ela. Achava que um dos seus piores medos tinha se confirmado - Me desculpe ! June, eu... te machuquei ?!

Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça, muito surpresa por ele ter ficado tão perturbado.

\- N...não, não... se preocupe... só espere que eu me acostume, por favor.

Ele ficou parado, vendo-a respirar. Inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço, que, como ela inteirinha, era tão bonito. Ela fechou os olhos; embora fosse verdade que sua virilha doía um pouco, ela não queria que ele parasse; senti-lo dentro de si era simplesmente perfeito.

Seu corpo dava-lhe muitas sensações agradáveis. Desde senti-lo dentro de si até o peso do seu corpo... a temperatura dele, a maciez de sua pele, a sua respiração tão próxima... June voltou a abrir os olhos, decidida a continuar.

Shun temia que ele deixasse de se sentir tão pronto como naquele momento, mas felizmente ela não demorou a salientar que ele podia continuar se movendo.

Ele começou a investir, tentando não fazer isso com força em excesso, mas quanto mais ele se movia, mais perdia o controle. Agora, ambos gemiam devido ao prazer que seus corpos lhes proporcionavam, juntos em apenas um.

Naquele momento, havia apenas os dois.

Os braços dela agarravam-se a ele cada vez com mais força, e seus gemidos tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes. Shun não parava de pensar no quanto a amava: amava-a por sua voz, que causava-lhe um desejo tão incontrolável, pelo seu corpo, que lhe proporcionava tanto prazer, por sua pessoa, que permitiu que ele chegasse àquele momento.

Ele sentia-se perto do êxtase, provavelmente como ela. Ele percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Uma das mãos dela estava em seus cabelos, agarrando-se a ele toda vez que ele a ouvia gemer.

Seus gemidos tornaram-se gritos, enquanto ele se perdia no corpo dela.

De repente, em meio ao frenesi entre ambos, ele sentiu o êxtase chegando. Ele foi invadido por uma sensação de calor e de um prazer tão intenso que não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Ele sentiu-a tremer sob o seu corpo, enquanto diminuía a sua cadência.

Ele viu June deixar escapar um longo suspiro, deixando claro, pelo seu olhar, que ela tinha acabado de passar pelo mesmo que ele. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, recuperando lentamente o ritmo de suas respirações.

Após o frenesi, veio a mais completa calma.

Eles se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer, até que um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se no rosto da amazona, que deixou escapar uma risadinha. Shun surpreendeu-se com a reação dela, mas não demorou ao sorrir da mesma forma, assim que entendeu do que ela estava rindo:

Eles perceberam que, em suma, e com o nervosismo, ainda eram eles. Apesar do medo inicial, e apesar de tudo, eles descobriram que não era tão grave: eram apenas os dois, descobrindo-se de um novo modo.

\- Eu te amo - ela murmurou.

Ela olhou para Shun e deteve-se em seus grandes olhos brilhantes, que a olhavam repletos da mesma afeição com a qual ela o olhava.

\- Eu te amo, June - respondeu ele, antes de inclinar-se e beijar-lhe a testa - Obrigado.

Ela riu, divertida.

\- Não, eu é que agradeço.

Lá fora, o vento parecia ter se intensificado. Eles podiam ouvir o mar criar novas ondas que então colidiam com o barco, movendo-o um pouco. Parecia particularmente reconfortante estar ali, tão perto um do outro, envoltos em seu próprio calor.

Shun separou-se dela para pegar outro cobertor para ambos, presumindo que a noite estaria fria assim que o calor do momento passasse. June olhou-o cuidadosamente, pois percebeu que não o tinha visto nu.

Quando Shun voltou, ela estava, novamente, um pouco corada.

\- Você quer que eu vá pegar outro ?

June negou com a cabeça.

\- Este cobertor e os seus braços serão o bastante.

Shun sorriu antes de cobri-la com o cobertor e enfiar-se rapidamente na cama. Tomou-a nos braços com ternura, aproximando-a de seu peito. A amazona aninhou-se ao lado dele, sentindo-se um pouco sonolenta.

\- Boa noite, June - ela murmurou, antes de bocejar. Ela sorriu: pelo visto, Shun não iria demorar a adormecer.

\- Boa noite.

Ela olhou para cima para vê-lo fechar os olhos e, como esperava, adormecer. June, por outro lado, demorou um pouco mais. Distraiu-se olhando como ele parecia fofo, dormindo, com aquele rosto inocente.

Ele estava coberto de suor, assim como ela, mas ainda teriam de esperar até chegar em casa para tomarem um banho de verdade. Lá fora, o vento continuava ameaçando provocar uma tempestade em breve.

"Não importa", ela pensou. "Nada vai acontecer conosco enquanto estivermos juntos".

Ela lembrou-se de alguns dos momentos anteriores e sentiu-se tão envergonhada quanto feliz. Ainda não estava acostumada, definitivamente. Ela fechou os olhos e decidiu deixar o seu corpo e a sua mente descansarem para assimilar aquilo que fora vivido há poucos instantes.

* * *

_**VII**_

Eles quase não falaram durante a volta para casa. Sentiam que tudo já fora dito e que, de qualquer forma, ainda tinham muito tempo para falar.

Como se não houvesse mais segredos entre ambos.

Já no Santuário, eles levaram a armadura para Saori, que lhes deu um sorriso bastante estranho assim que o viu chegar. Quase tão estranho quanto o olhar de Ikki, ao ver a amazona ao lado do irmão.

Quando saíram do templo, e após Ikki pedir ao irmão que fosse vê-lo o mais rápido possível, antes de descerem as escadas, Shun e June se entreolharam, percebendo que voltariam à mesma rotina de estarem separados.

June tirou a máscara, aproveitando que ninguém estava vendo-os, e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos com ternura.

\- Como está o seu tornozelo ?

June encolheu os ombros.

\- Foi como eu me lembrava, não demorou muito para sarar.

Shun fez uma careta, não muito convencido. Era um de seus hábitos, se preocupar demais.

-...Talvez você devesse descansar um pouco mais, só para ter certeza de que não vai piorar.

June olhou para ele, provocante.

-...Descansar como ontem à noite, você quer dizer ?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda ficou vermelho como um tomate.

\- Isso... não, eu quis dizer...

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo. Shun mal conseguiu reagir, e June sorriu-lhe amplamente, antes de cobrir novamente o rosto com a máscara.

\- Shun, você acha que vamos voltar a ficar a sós ?

Shun sorriu, divertido.

Claro que sim. Nós já ficávamos a sós antes, não ?

\- Acho que sim.

June não pensava no mesmo tipo de tempo a sós que o namorado, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, mas o sorriso dele a tranqüilizou. O cavaleiro inclinou-se um pouco para beijá-la nos lábios, antes de começar a caminhar até seu irmão, que o estava esperando impacientemente lá embaixo.

June se despediu dele com um aceno de mão, agradecendo mentalmente pela última missão.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, escrever lemon é difícil. Não estou 100% satisfeita com o resultado, mas gostei desta oneshot. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado, eu sou fã desse casal... considero ter evitado os clichês que não gosto nos lemons, ou pelo menos eu assim espero.

_Lallen_

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha sexta tradução de Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, e a primeira com o ship Shun/June. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esta tradução.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
